


Random Smut

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Other, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: A collection of shorts that have no plot, just lots of porn.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Mark Mardon/Hartley Rathaway, Barry Allen/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Mick Rory, Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Mark Mardon/Barry Allen (hinted)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 152





	1. Coldflashwave - Breaking Records

Len raised his eyebrows as he took in the scene. He had expected to come back from visiting Lisa to find Mick either passed out drunk or burning something. Maybe even passed out while something burned. There was a small chance Mick would be drunk and eating. There was an even smaller chance he would be sober and eating. Sitting naked on the couch, buried balls deep in Barry ‘The Flash’ Allen was not what he expected.

And yet, that’s exactly what he was witnessing. 

Len closed and locked the door of the apartment and hung up his parka. “Don’t mind me,” he drawled.

Mick grunted, his hands kneading the perk ass of the speedster. Barry turned his head far enough to actually catch Len's eyes. “Okay.”

Len blinked a couple of times, surprised by Barry’s apparent unconcern. Deciding to test the waters, he moved across the room and took a seat sideways on the couch, leaving about a foot of space between him, the speedster and his naked partner in crime. 

“So, is this going to take long?” he asked calmly.

“Goin’ for a record,” Mick grunted.

Barry giggled and leaned back as he continued to ride Mick’s cock. He let his head fall back and moaned softly. Len had a close-up view of Barry’s body shuddering, almost vibrating, as spurts of cum erupted across Mick’s belly. Len was surprised to see there was already several steaks of cum drying on Mick’s skin. He unconsciously licked his lips while trying to appear nonchalant.

“Record?”

Mick raised one hand and pinched a nipple hard, giving it a twist. “How many time I can make him cum. Record’s six. Goin’ for seven.”

A shiver raced down Len’s spine. Barry could orgasm six times? Possibly seven? And he was literally vibrating?! He had to shift a bit to ease the growing hardness in his pants. “How many has he had so far?”

“F-five,” Barry moaned, dropping his head and leaning forward to nuzzle Mick’s throat. “Fuck, that feels good,” he added as Mick pinched his nipple again. 

Mick chuckled and smoothed his hand down Barry’s side and gave him a swat on the ass. “Snart getting a show, Red?”

Barry tilted his head so he could look at Len fully. “Is he going to perform, too?”

Len’s mouth ran dry as Mick looked at him provocatively. “Are ya?” he asked. “Won’t mind if ya wanna rub one out.”

Len swallowed with difficulty before slowly reaching down and unzipping his jeans. While he had never been much attracted to Mick, there was definitely something thrilling about having both Mick and Barry watch him pull his stiffening cock out. Especially when Barry licked his lips and Mick gave him a wink. He wrapped his hand around himself and stroked slowly. Barry moaned and slammed his hips down harder. 

“That’s it, babe,” Mick growled. “Put some oomph into it.”

“Your cock feels so good,” Barry gasped. “I swear it’s your superpower.” He lifted his head, eyes bright with lust as he looked at Len. “Have you ever been fucked by Mick? He can go for hours. Just pound me into the mattress until I’m too exhausted to move. He once fucked me unconscious, Len.”

Len groaned and squeezed his shaft tight. The mental images were titillating. Barry grinned wickedly as he suddenly raised up off Mick, turned and sank back down, his back now pressed to Mick’s chest. He dragged his left hand down his chest before cupping his balls and rolling them. His right hand slid through the watery cum on his abs before reaching over and wrapping around Len’s erection. Len’s jaw dropped and he shot a glance at Mick only to find him smirking and nodding his head. Len let his own hand fall away and scooted a little closer so Barry could reach him better.

“Once he tied me down on the desk and kept me there all day. Whenever he was in the office, he would fuck me for exactly two minutes before leaving and doing something else.” Barry began to masturbate with his left hand while still stroking Len. “He would give me just enough time for my healing to tighten me back up before stretching me open again. But just for two minutes at a time. All fucking day.”

Len couldn’t stop a low whine from escaping his throat as Barry’s thumb rubbed over the head of his dick. He was getting close so he grabbed Barry’s wrist and held him still, forcing himself not to thrust into that delicious grip. “Not yet,” he managed to bite out.

Barry’s other hand sped up and he soon shot another load. Mick’s hands gripped Barry’s hips and lifted him up. Mick stood, removing Len from Barry’s grip and turned him around so that Barry was facing the couch and Mick was behind him. Mick grinned wildly and adjusted Barry so he was pretty much leaning over Len, his left hand was braced on the back of the couch and his right was on the arm of the couch, caging him in.

Len had a close up view of Barry's euphoric expression. His legs were brushing Mick’s knees as the pyro positioned himself to press back inside the speedster. A needy mewl filled his ears as Barry was pushed closer to him with each thrust. It was exhilarating. It was reckless. It was intoxicating. He hesitated only a second before surging up and kissing Barry hard. He felt out of control and for once in his life, he embraced it. 

“Move up,” Mick grunted out.

Len released Barry’s lips and looked at him with confusion. Mick just grinned that feral grin that scared most people and nodded. “Raise your ass up onto the back. Red’s gonna suck you dry.”

A shaky moan spilled from Barry’s lips and he gave Len a desperate look. “Please,” he whispered.

Len moved backwards until his ass was resting on the back of the couch. Barry moved one trembling hand to his pants and shoved them further down Len’s thighs. As soon as he was fully exposed Barry dropped his head and took more than half of Len into his mouth as Mick pushed forward. Len groaned in pleasure and grabbed onto Barry’s upper arms to balance himself. He met his partner’s eyes and they locked onto one another. Mick’s thrusts got harder and soon Barry was taking all of him, right down to the root. 

Len struggled to resist the orgasm that was starting to tighten his balls but in all honesty, his control was completely gone. He was as helpless against the pleasure as Barry was. Mick’s movements were controlling them both, rushing them both toward completion. Mick lifted his right hand and brought it down sharply on Barry’s ass. 

“Now, Red,” he grunted. 

Len shouted as Barry began vibrating his entire body. A second later he was cumming in thick ropes, filling Barry’s mouth and spilling out the sides. Mick gave a couple more hard thrusts before stilling and growling loudly. Looking down Len could see streaks of semen dripping down his pants leg. 

After a long moment, filled with gasping breaths and twitching muscles, Mick pulled out of Barry and picked him up. He turned and carried Barry out of the room before returning and holding out a hand to Len. He barely hesitated before placing his hand in Mick’s. Mick smiled and tugged Len to his feet before bending and lifting him like he had Barry and carrying him back to the bedroom. He laid Len down beside Barry who turned and curled up against Len’s side. Mick draped a throw over them and left the room.

“He’s goin’ for water,” Barry mumbled tiredly. 

Len carefully wrapped an arm around Barry’s shoulder. “So… you and Mick, huh?”

Barry gave a weak giggle and pressed closer. “Uh huh.”

Mick walked back in with a couple bottles of water and some straws. He held them for both men to take a few sips, then set them aside and rounded the bed. He slipped in behind Barry and looked at Len. “Sleep,” he ordered. “We can figure out the rest later.”

Barry sighed happily and nuzzled Len’s shoulder. “M’kay.”

Len looked at Barry, then Mick, who was watching him carefully. He barely hesitated, making the decision to fully embrace whatever this was. He gave Mick a nod and closed his eyes, letting himself relax and soak up Barry’s warmth. Maybe this would end up being a one time thing. Maybe it would be more. For now, he would rest and he would worry about later, later.


	2. Coldflash - Now, Where Were We?

Len shivered as those long fingers curled just right and pressed lightly on the bundle of nerves inside him. His muscles were like jelly now, having spent over an hour being teased and tortured by that most evil of men, a patient speedster.

“I swear to god...” he hissed as Barry withdrew his fingers and lightly traced the rim of his stretched entrance.

“You’re an atheist,” Barry pointed out calmly.

“And you’re the antichrist!” Len growled, tugging at the ties holding his arms to the headboard.

Barry sat back on his haunches and picked up a slim vibe. He coated it with lube before turning it on. “That’s not very nice, Lenny,” Barry chastised. “You promised that I could do whatever I wanted tonight.”

“I said you could get me off however you wanted,” Len argued, raising his head to glare at his lover. “So far, there has been no getting off!”

Barry smirked and slowly pressed the vibrator inside Len who dropped his head back with a loud moan. Barry twisted the base, turning it up a notch. Len gasped and rocked his hips, desperate for more stimulation. Barry grinned and leaned forward to lick a stripe up his weeping cock. “Don’t worry, snowflake. I’ll get you off. Just not yet.”

“Scarlet,” Len warned. Before he could say another word, Barry pressed the vibrator in deeper, the tip slamming into his prostrate. Len’s back arched and a ragged moan tore from his throat. 

*

Len’s legs were uselessly sprawled. His spine was still tingling, even after more than a full minute. His entire body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His balls felt like deflated balloons. Cum coated his stomach, thighs and pelvis. There was even a few drops on his chest and chin. At one point his eyes had actually crossed, giving him double vision as he came harder and longer than ever before in his life. 

He had no idea how long he lay there, almost insensate, before he noticed the finger casually dragging through the cooling cum. It took a lot of effort to lift his head. Barry’s cheek was resting just above his knee, a wicked smirk on his face.

“Satisfied?” he asked cheekily.

“We are doing that again,” Len croaked, his voice hoarse from three hours of moaning, gasping and begging. “After a long vacation to recover, I mean.”

Barry grinned and sat up, tipping his chin toward the clock by the bed. “It’s only 2 am on Saturday, Len. You promised I could play until Mick got back.”

Len’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Scarlet...”

Barry gave him an obviously fake innocent look. “Oh. Did I forget to mention that Mick took a trip to Starling? He’ll be back on Monday.”

Len’s jaw dropped. Barry licked his lips and reached over the side of the bed and picked up a large dildo. 

“Now, where were we?”


	3. Coldflashwave - Drop The Boxers

Mick yawned as he walked down the hall to the bathroom to get cleaned up. He had woken up alone, but it was near noon, so he assumed his lovers were awake and probably nearby. He pushed open the door and stepped inside only to freeze as he caught sight of the two men in the shower. Len was pressed against the shower wall, eyes closed in pleasure. His legs were spread wide, his hands buried in Barry’s hair. Barry was sitting on his heels, hands braced on Len’s thighs. 

Mick’s cock lurched to life as he watched Barry deep-throat Len, his lips vibrating gently. Soft moans drifted from Len’s open mouth. Barry’s erection stood out, hard and dripping. Mick groaned, causing Barry to pull off Len and both men to turn his way. Barry licked his swollen lips and smirked. 

“Drop the boxers,” he ordered. 

Mick licked his own lips and did as Barry ordered. 

“Want you to watch us,” Barry told him, voice heavy with lust. “Stroke yourself, but don’t cum. When Len does, I’m going to come over there and suck you off, with the taste of Len still on my tongue.”

“Fuck!” Len growled loudly. “Yes, do that!”

Mick leaned back against the sink and wrapped his large hand around his cock, stroking slowly as his eyes devoured his lovers. Len’s hand tightened in Barry’s hair, guiding him back to what he had been doing.


	4. FlashWave - Join us?

The door to their current safehouse was unlocked so Len cautiously pushed it open and peered inside. The front room was empty but Mick’s jacket was thrown over the couch. Another jacket, more like a wind breaker, was beside it. Looking down, Len found a trail of discarded clothes leading down the hallway. The place was quiet enough to clearly hear the latch catch when he shut the door.

Wary, Len followed the trail until he reached an open door. He stood in the hallway for a long, stunned moment as he took in the scene inside the bedroom. Mick was naked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Kneeling between his legs was Barry Allen, aka the Flash, also naked. Mick’s eyes were closed, mouth hanging open as his right hand tangled in Barry’s hair. Even without being able to see Barry’s face, there was no hiding what he was doing as his head bobbed up and down.

“Fuck, Red! Should get a medal for that damn mouth!” Mick growled. He opened his eyes and immediately spotted Len. A wicked grin spread across his face and he held up a finger for silence. “Would love to see you work your magic on someone else,” he growled huskily. “Someone like Lenny.”

Len tensed as Barry gave a deep shiver. His cock was throbbing just from the view, but hearing those words and seeing their effect on the speedster made him even harder.

“You’d like it, too, wouldn’t ya?” Mick continued. “Slip those pretty lips over his cock and suck him deep. Bet ya’d lick his balls as good as ya do mine. Think he’d moan, Red? Would he push that dick deep in your throat and moan your name?”

There was a soft pop as Barry lifted his head. “Damn it, Mick! Don’t tease!”

Mick chuckled and slipped his hand from Barry’s hair to his neck, holding him in place. “Think about it. Len laid out on the bed with you between his legs, sucking him off. Me behind you, fucking you hard and fast, just like you like it. Takin’ us, your enemies, from both ends.”

Barry moaned and squirmed in place, his hands clenching at Mick’s thighs. “Yes…” he whispered.

“Or maybe you wanna ride him. See if that stick of his gets warm when it’s buried deep in your ass.”

Barry’s breathing was harsh and loud, his body undulating with need as he stared up at Mick. “B-both,” he stammered.

“Ya want to do both, huh?” Mick grinned.

Barry wiggled closer so that his chest was pressed right up against Mick’s hard cock. “Want you both inside,” he begged. “Want to feel it for days, Mick. Want you and Cold to fuck me raw. Please.”

Len’s jaw dropped and even Mick looked stunned for a moment. Then Mick nodded slowly. “Okay,” he said. Mick looked up and met Len’s eyes. “You heard him, boss.”

Len watched warily as Barry turned his head to look at him. His eyes were so dilated Len couldn’t see the color of his irises. His mouth was swollen and saliva was dripping down his chin. There wasn’t even a shred of surprise in Barry’s eyes upon seeing him standing there.

Barry licked his swollen lips and smiled slyly. “Well, Snart?”

Len swallowed and reached up to slide off his parka. He might be a thief and a liar and a killer, but he wasn’t a fool. No way was he passing up the chance to join in on this.


	5. WeatherFlashPiper - Sharing Is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gives Mark and Hartley something they've both been wanting. Each other.

Hartley couldn’t tell whether the thudding in his ears was the music from the speakers, the blood in his veins or the cock pounding into him. Not that it mattered, at this point. All he could feel was heat and pleasure. Large hands gripped his hips tightly while smaller ones dragged up his spine before burying in his hair. 

“So pretty,” a soft voice cooed. “Your skin is flushed and shiny with sweat. Your eyes are completely blown, the pupils like pools of ink. Your lips are swollen and red. God, you’re beautiful when you’re being fucked.”

Hartley managed a needy whine and gentle lips settled over his, coaxing him to tilt his head back farther. Hartley moaned as the man behind him pulled out. Four hands lifted and turned him onto his back. He watched eagerly as Mardon settled between his spread legs and pushed back inside him. The bed dipped on his right and he turned his head, finding himself face to face with Barry.

“Mark’s been wanting you for so long,” Barry whispered in Hartley’s ear. “I used to get so jealous. I could see the way he looked at you.”

Hartley moaned and arched his back. “B-Barry, please,” he begged.

“Then I started watching closer,” Barry continued, his voice a soft purr. “I started to see what he saw. You aren’t just smart and cute. You are strong. You are a survivor. You are so unbelievably beautiful, inside and out. Why wouldn’t he want you?”

“I… I need…” Hartley stammered helplessly.

“We know what you need, baby,” Barry cooed. “And Mark is going to give it to you. Can you manage a second one?” the speedster asked with a tender smile. “Mark takes a lot of pride in leaving me boneless. He’s determined to do the same to you.”

“Please,” Hartley begged again, reaching up with one hand to grab Mardon’s arm and over with the other to grip Barry’s shoulder. He tugged Barry closer, lifting his chin for a kiss. Barry didn’t disappoint, kissing Hartley deeply, tangling their tongues together.

Mark groaned and thrust harder, angling his hips to hit Hartley’s prostate with every stroke. Hartley gasped into Barry’s mouth as a second orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave. He barely even noticed as Mark gasped and his thrusts got uneven. He did manage a breathy laugh before his eyes rolled back and he passed out. Seconds later Mark went rigid over him and Barry lifted his upper body to press a hard kiss to Mark’s mouth, swallowing his moan as he came. 

Mark gently pulled out of Hartley and eased his legs down into a comfortable position. He smiled tiredly as he stretched out beside the flutist. Barry stood up from the bed and grabbed a thin blanket. He draped it over both men and turned out the light before climbing back into the bed and curling up against Mark’s other side. 

“Love you, Red,” Mark mumbled before yawning and closing his eyes.

Barry smiled tenderly. “Love you, too, babe.”


	6. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not how Harry planned to spend his day. Not that he is complaining.

This was not how he had expected his day to go. 

When Harry woke up, he had vague plans, at best. Watch Jesse and Wally train for a few hours, work on a couple of his theories, maybe even have lunch if he remembered to eat. Walking in on Barry Allen pleasuring himself with a dildo was definitely not in his plans.

And yet, here he stood, in the doorway to one of the unused labs, eyeing the thick green dildo that was halfway inside the younger man. Unbidden, his eyes slowly roamed upward to the hard cock that lay in a small pool of semen on Barry’s stomach. Harry swallowed hard as he then took in the peaked nipples and the light sheen of sweat that covered Barry. 

“Um.... hey, Harry,” Barry said weakly, seemingly frozen in place. 

Harry mentally formed the words to excuse himself from the situation, then opened his mouth to make his apologies. “That’s an awkward position. Would you like some help?”

Wait! That was _NOT_ what he planned to say!

Barry’s eyes widened and the hand holding the base of the dildo twitched. “Uh, yes?” he answered hesitantly.

Harry wasn’t sure which one of them seemed more shocked. Luckily, his body moved on autopilot and stepped inside the room fully to shut the door. He took the precaution Barry obviously hadn’t and locked it behind him. Licking his lips nervously, he took five careful steps forward until he was within touching distance. He studied Barry’s face for any signs of discomfort or regret but only found a steadily deepening arousal. 

Harry slowly reached out and lightly traced the stretched skin around the artificial cock. Barry gave a soft inhale and shudder, so Harry relaxed and trailed his fingers along the perineum to his balls. Barry’s cock dripped more clear fluid onto his abs and Harry licked his lips.

“Allow me,” he said confidently, unwrapping Barry’s fingers from the dildo and wrapping his own around it. The device was thick and had small ridges that went along the shaft. Curious, he slid it almost completely out, counting the bumps. When he saw the flared head stretch Barry’s rim, he twisted the dildo and pushed it back in. Barry’s eyes fluttered shut and his head dropped back.

Pleased, Harry did it a few more times, slowly dragging and pushing the dildo. His own cock was steadily growing in his pants but he ignored it for now, fascinated by the soft moans and gasps that were coming from Barry.

“Do you do this often?” he asked calmly.

“H-high metab-bolism,” Barry stuttered. “Al… ooh, always horny. N-need to get off a lot.”

“Hmmm,” Harry murmured. “Your cells reproduce at an advanced rate, so it would make sense that your body quickly rejuvenates in other ways too.” Harry gave the dildo a couple of sharp thrusts and watched as Barry’s back arched and his cock erupted. 

He started to withdraw but Barry whimpered. “More,” he begged.

Harry’s eyebrows rose but he dutifully pushed the dildo in again. He watched, fascinated, as Barry’s cock stayed hard, possibly even growing harder. “Tell me,” he said with a bit of a husky tone, “how many times can you ejaculate in a row?”

“F-five,” Barry admitted breathlessly. “Need to r-rest after five.”

“And how many have you had so far?”

“Two,” Barry admitted, blushing a deeper red.

Harry hummed softly as he leaned a bit over Barry’s torso. “Did you know that prostitution is legal on my earth? It’s even regulated by the government, just as any other business. In fact, that’s how I put myself through college.”

Harry kept his expression calm as Barry stared at him with a mix of pleasure and shock. He reached up with his free hand and gently stroked a fingernail across a nipple, making Barry shiver and his mouth drop open. 

“Of course, right after I graduated, I met Tess and put that life behind me,” he continued, making sure to keep his tone even. “It’s been a very long time since I… indulged with another man.”

Harry shifted a bit closer so that his erection was pressing to the side of Barry’s knee. “I still remember the way it felt, though. The tight squeeze. The heat. The sharp pleasure of watching a man come undone beneath me. Of course, there was a lot to be said for being on the receiving end, as well. Being stretched and filled by a hard cock.”

Barry came again, his spine arching and his eyes rolling back in his head. Harry slowed the dildo to short, gentle pumps, pleased to see that he lost none of his erection even as he sucked in shallow breaths. Once Barry’s breathing evened out, he pushed the dildo in as far as it would go, the very edge of the base pressed tight to his rim. Harry placed his hand above Barry’s cock and massaged his lower abdomen gently. He could just feel the dildo through the muscles and skin.

“That was three,” he pointed out. “Ready for four?”

Barry whimpered and nodded his head. “Please,” he whispered.

“Are you sure?” Harry teased. “You look tired.”

Barry sucked in a deep breath and nodded again. “I… I need it,” he begged. “Please, Harry!”

Harry planted his feet firmly and began thrusting the dildo fast and hard. Barry’s whole body blurred for a second before his legs shot out straight and his upper body jerked up off the table. Tears began pouring down his face, but he clutched at Harry’s upper arms hard and frantically begged for more. Harry watched intently, Barry’s face just inches away as he ruthlessly fucked Barry with the green cock. Cum shot out and splashed his shirt but he paid it no mind. He didn’t slow his hand as he rushed to get Barry to his fifth and final orgasm.

“Please…more…harder...ohgod...more...HARRY!!!!”

Barry’s cock twitched and weakly spilled a small amount of semen that dripped lazily down onto Harry’s hand. Harry smiled to himself as Barry slumped against him, sated. He gently eased the dildo free and laid it on the table beside Barry’s hip. 

He was about to maneuver Barry back into a prone position when agile fingers found his zipper and freed his own erection. Harry moaned a little louder than he liked as a hand wrapped around him. “Damn!” he gasped as the hand began gently vibrating, making his hips stutter forward. In an embarrassingly short amount of time, he hit his peak and spilled onto the floor between his feet. 

Several minutes passed as they held one another upright. Once their breathing evened out, Harry pulled away a bit and studied Barry’s blissed out expression. He smirked proudly and tucked himself back into his pants. By the time he had himself to rights and Barry was wiped down with a rag he retrieved from the closet, Barry seemed fully recovered. Uncertain of what to say, Harry patted his arm and turned to leave.

“Um, same time tomorrow?” Barry asked hesitantly.

Harry stopped and turned his upper body to look back at the younger man. “Or I could make you dinner at your apartment tonight,” he counter offered.

Barry’s face lit up with a beautiful smile. “Really?” he mumbled. “Um, yeah. I… I would like that.”

“Lasagna?” he asked.

Barry quickly nodded his acceptance. “What time?”

“I’ll pick up what I need and be there at six,” Harry told him with a smile. 

Barry bit his bottom lip, looking hopeful. “And you could maybe bring something to sleep in?”

Harry chuckled as he resumed walking out of the room. “I sleep in the nude, Barry.” He bit back a laugh as Barry’s quiet ‘yes!’ reached him. 

No, his day wasn’t going as planned, but he wasn’t about to complain about how it looked like it might end.


End file.
